Speed and Tamers
by MLPhoenix
Summary: AU RUKATO AND LEEJURI - The underground world of Street Racing, in which the tamers are the main characters.
1. First Race

SPEED AND TAMERS  
  
Chapter 1 – Race 1  
  
Shinjuku – 9:45 P.M.  
  
Our story begins in one of the many apartment complexes in the city. There, 17-year-old Takato Matsuki was jamming away on his homework. He was thinking, "Man, is it boring. I hope something comes up, and I mean soon." It was just about a few minutes after he'd done his work when he heard the phone go off. He found the phone, and he answered it.  
  
Takato: Hello?  
  
Me: Takato, that you?  
  
Takato: Yeah. Where are you guys?  
  
Me: We're at the sushi restaurant at Ryoshi Street. Meet us there. 10:35 P.M, and bring cash, and your car.  
  
Takato: Got it. I'm there.  
  
Me: OK. Farewell.  
  
(Both parties hang up)  
  
Takato wasted no time. He grabbed his jacket, his wallet, and his car keys, and went to his Mitsubishi Eclipse. He sped towards the Ryoshi Sushi restaurant, but not before grabbing a few drinks for the gang. It was 10:34 when he got there. We sipped them down, and said, "Thanks, man." He smiled, and replied back, "Don't mention it." We talked for awhile, and Henry implied, "So, where are we this time?" I said, "Abandoned street, 50 miles northwest of the town. Who's in?" Takato stepped up. "I am. Here's my bet." He showed us two 100 dollar bills. Henry also stepped up and said, "Count me in on this one. Here's my bet." He showed us three 100 dollar bills. Then Ryo showed up and said. "I'm in. I got no money, but I do have the pink slip to my civic!" Showing off his slip. I knew how that worked. Winner got the poor sap's car, but if the slipper won, he'd keep his car and win the money. I said, "Ok, we got four including me. Let's go."  
  
11:45 P.M. 50 miles northwest of Shinjuku  
  
Ryan and Tim, two guys from the same school as us painted a line 50 meters away. Shawn, who was also from the same school, was listening to a CB radio with a police scanner attached. Meanwhile, we were all getting ready for our race. Takato and me were talking again, Henry prayed to God, and Ryo visualized the race ahead. Takato and me finished our conversation and headed towards our respective cars, me going to my BMW Z8 while Takato went to his Mazda RX-7. after that we released our own NOS valves, and turned on our computers, while Henry finished praying and readied his turbo chargers in his mustang. Ryo did the same in his civic. Meanwhile, Shawn listened to the scanner.  
  
Police dispatch: All unavailable units. Break-in at West 45th, investigate immediately. Repeat, break-in at West 45th,  
  
investigate immediately all available units!  
  
Shawn smiled, and he said, "John, I have a break-in at West 45th. The boys in blue are over it. We're good to go. I repeat, we are good to go! Let's race!" John smiled, and thanked Shawn. He turned to us, and yelled, "You ready?" We revved up our cars, and he screamed, "Ready!" We got our hands on our shifters. "Set!" We all released our brakes, and readied our shifters. "GO!" We immediately went to drive and floored the gas and we were off! A few minutes later, I checked my computer, and I smiled. First level complete. Ready for NOS chamber 1. I pushed that button, and I was off. Takato thought the same thing. He did that too. Ryo and Henry fired up their turbos and were catching up. I checked my computer. It was getting to pass second level, and I knew that. I heard the beeping, and the computer said, "Level 2 complete." I pushed in the button to activate the second NOS chamber, and I was flying! Takato did the same thing, and Henry and Ryo applied a second turbo boost. Takato and me were engaged in a drag, leaving Henry and Ryo in the dust.  
  
10 miles later, we passed the line, and braked. I finished first, Takato second, Henry third and Ryo last. I yelled, "Yes!" Boy, was Ryo mad. I replied, "Nice race Ryo. You'll get me next time." Ryo said, "Yeah. Not only you got the money, but you got my Civic!" I said, "Truth hurts." Meanwhile…  
  
Police dispatch: Attention all units: We've got street racing on Fukimoto. Repeat: Street racing on Fukimoto.  
  
Shawn had no time to waste, and he screamed, "Guys go! We got cops, cops, cops, cops, cops!" When you heard that, you had no time to act or think or claim money or your new car if it was pink-slipped. You had to run because when Shawn gave that warning, it was either run, or risk arrest or loss of license. We ran out of there, and went into a dark neighborhood and waited it out until the cops gave up the chase. I said, "My house."  
  
  
  
So, how was it so far? Now, I forgot the disclaimer, so here it is: I don't own the Digimon characters, since Toei owns them, However, I do own myself, Shawn, Tim, John and Ryan." There. Enough said. Don't forget to R&R! 


	2. Aftermath and Second race

SPEED AND TAMERS  
  
Chapter 2 – The Day After  
  
12:30 A.M. – My place  
  
It was an all out party at the house. I lived in a mid-sized house, but before, I had lived with my parents. Takato was like, "Man, I still can't believe you won Ryo's Honda. How many cars do you have now?" I answered with a shrug, "I don't know. Three." I was telling the truth, because I had the Z8 I bought, then the SLK I won from a race with Andrew 2 years back, and my newly won civic from Ryo. I said, "Guys, listen up. The news about the race may have made the news, so keep a low profile until the story gets out way too far." They all nodded and went back to what they were doing.  
  
The next day – 11:38 A.M – Shinjuku High School  
  
It was lunch, meaning some time to talk about the next time we were going to race. We were thinking either tomorrow or Friday. Meanwhile, Rika and Jeri came up, and Rika said, "Oh please, Takato. No more of this racing crap. You know I don't hang out with guys who street race." Takato said, "Look, I do it for the rush." Rika looked in his eyes, which were pleading for forgiveness and sincere on their word. They were that way when Takato looked at Rika, for I could tell that not only when Takato's eyes had sincerity, but love when he looked at Rika. But in his car, those same eyes sparked with determination. Same with Henry and Jeri. But Jeri and Henry were arguing about Henry racing again. Henry was like, "Whoa, Jeri. You don't need to worry 'bout me. I can handle it." Jeri yelled, "It's not ok with me. I had it with you racing." There was no denying. Both girls had heard the news about both Henry and Takato racing last night with Ryo and me.  
  
The same day – 4:00 P.M. – 150 miles from Shinjuku  
  
I was out on the country and in the civic. It was wide open, no cars but me. I pushed my shifter into 1st gear, and off I went. Boy, Ryo did a good job of modifying it into a street machine. I shifted into 2nd and I felt the power. The car was capable of doing 200 km/h. However, I began to spin at 140. I used the handbrake and my steering to pull it back in control. It worked, but I decided, "Enough is enough." I went back into town and back at my place, but not before I went to the auto shop to find a new NOS system for my car. There wasn't much left, but I managed to pick up the last one.  
  
Friday – 9:15 P.M. – Auto Shop  
  
Takato and me waited for the others to arrive. They did. I saw Ryo and said, "Nice car." Ryo pointed to the car, an Acura type S. He said, "Well, it's not much, but it'll do." I nodded, then asked to any face, "Who's in?" Takato replied, "I'm in, my bet's 400." Henry replied, "I'm ready. My bet's 500." I thought, "The usual suspects." But I wasn't prepared for the next voice. "I'm in. 200." I turned, and saw Rika. Takato and I were shocked beyond relief. There she was, Rika Nonaka, one of the people who would never race, standing beside a silver Chevrolet corvette which was tricked out for racing. I shook off the shock, and I said, "OK, we got 1100. The maximum bet is 1500. Anyone else?" No one bothered to raise a hand. I said, "South and 53rd." We all headed there.  
  
Same day – 11:45 P.M. – South and 53rd  
  
Tim and Ryan began to paint the line again, and Shawn got his scanner ready. John was whistling a tune. We were all getting the cars ready. Shawn was listening for any police activity.  
  
Police Scanner: Homicide at 6203 Ryoshi street. All units report there. Homicide at 6203 Ryoshi.  
  
Shawn said, "John, I got a homicide at Ryoshi, police are over it, so we're ready. We're good to go! Let's do it!" John said, "Racers! Are you ready?" The sound of revved up cars told him that we were good to go. Takato and Henry were using the same cars while I used my NOS driven SLK and Rika with her corvette. We heard the set, and waited for the word "go". It was said, and we were off. While Takato, Rika and myself took advantage of NOS, Henry re-modified his car to have both NOS and turbos, but come the finish, Rika was the victor, and she won the cash. She then smiled at Takato and said, "Not bad. I have to do this often." We all had a laugh at that.  
  
Police Scanner: Attention all units, we have street racing on South and 53rd.  
  
Shawn screamed out the warning. "Guys, we got cops, cops, cops, cops, cops!" We hightailed it out of there, but Henry's car just wouldn't go, and he got caught. Boy was Jeri going to be mad at that.  
  
  
  
R&R! 


	3. Bailout and Third race

SPEED AND TAMERS  
  
Chapter 3 – Bailout, and another surprise entry  
  
Same night – 12:54 A.M. – My place  
  
It didn't take us too long to figure out that one of our guys was behind bars because he was racing. Takato was wondering, "What happened to Henry?" Rika replied, "Last time I saw him, his car was misfiring." That was when I realized, "He's in the cooler." Kazu said, "Did you just say what I thought you saw?" I told him, "Yep. Henry Wong just took a one way trip to prison. I'll bail him out." Kenta said, "Whoa man, think rationally about this. If you set one foot in there, you're going to be in prison as well. The fuzz have you down as a street racer." I said, "No problem." I whipped out my bottle of spray, the one that helped cover up my license plate, so that photo radar couldn't catch me. I went out, applied the spray to both license plates, turned on my radar, and went off towards the prison, with $50,000 in hand.  
  
1:45 A.M. – Shinjuku Prison  
  
I parked my car at the parking lot, and went towards the front door, with the $50,000. The guard said, "You're one of those kids." I said, "Yep. I want to post bail for Henry Wong." I then showed the guard the $50,000, he replied, "Yep. Genuine. You got yourself a deal. I'll get him his clothes, and he can be on his way. Come with me." He allowed me in, took out Henry's clothes, and we walked into the prison and went into Henry's cell. The guard said, "Wong, one of your friends has posted bail. You're free to go, but your license has been revoked for 24 hours." Henry said, "Thanks for telling me." The guard allowed Henry to change, and leave. Henry smiled, and said, "Man, am I glad to see you!" I said, "Hey, I figured I just couldn't leave you in the hands of the fuzz." Henry heartedly slapped me on the back, and said, "Now that's a true friend."  
  
A week later – 7:45 P.M – Gas station  
  
After resting for a week, we decided to have another race. We were all at the gas station, and I said, "Hat race!" I extracted a hat and said, "We're all going to put money in this hat, $2000 is the limit. I'm going to put it somewhere in town. Once I do that, I'll call y'all, and then you're going to have to find it. Whoever gets there first, wins the money." Takato said, "Finally, enough of drags. I'm in. 500." Henry said, "100." Rika said, "400." However, Henry got the biggest shock of his life when he heard, "I'm in. 1000." He turned around, and saw Jeri. Even I was shocked, yet another surprise entry. But I said, "You're in. The last bet I'm going to take is a pink slip on a poor sap's car. Who's in?" Kazu replied, "I'm in. Pink-slip on my Jetta." I then took the hat with the $2000 and the pink slip for Kazu's Volkswagen Jetta, drove over to Tyorenuki avenue, and I called up Shawn.  
  
Shawn said, "Yeah?" I replied back, "Hat's on Tyorenuki av. Are we clean?" Shawn said, "Let me get the scanner." He re-adjusted the frequency, and listened.  
  
Police Scanner: Attention all units, we have a break-in at Stauntonuki. All units report.  
  
While that was happening, Takato, Rika, Henry and Jeri applied the spray to their license plates, and prepared their cars. Shawn said, into his cell, "Yep. We're clean. We're good to go. We'll wait for you." He hung up, and I went back. When I got back, I said, "Alright racers! We're ready?" The cars revved up. "Set?" The cars revved up louder. I screamed, "Go!" The cars went out in a blaze of speed, and I turned on my GPS device, which I had implanted onto Takato's, Jeri's, Rika's and Henry's cars days before. We all watched, and I followed in my own car.  
  
So far, Jeri got the lead, Takato being second, Rika third and Henry fourth. I followed the four cars, and in a few minutes, they reached Tyorenuki, and Takato passed Jeri at the last minute, and got the hat. I got out, and said, "You got the hat, meaning you got the money, and the car." Takato beamed, and I heard my cell go, and I said, "Yeah?"  
  
Shawn: You better get out of here, man. The cops know! Go!  
  
ML: Right, I'll tell 'em.  
  
We both hung up, and I said, "Guys! We better get going! The cops are coming!" We left, and the cops found a deserted scene, since it was so orchestrated.  
  
END CHPATER  
  
  
  
R&R! 


	4. Gang involvement and Fourth race

SPEED AND TAMERS  
  
Chapter 4 – Gang Race  
  
The same night – 11:45 P.M. – My place  
  
Another party night after a hard working race. Takato and Kazu were talking, and Kazu said, "Man, chumly, I still can't believe you won my car!" Takato replied back, "Hey, at least I'm still your pal." Henry also pitched in his two cents by saying; "Jeri would've won it if Takato didn't cut her off at the last minute." Jeri said, "Henry's right. I would've won that car. Now I know the adrenaline rush you guys get while you're racing. This is fun. I ought to do this more often." Rika also smiled at Jeri, and punched her arm lightly, "Hey, you're hooked like I am now." We all laughed.  
  
2 days after – Monday – 4 P.M. – The racer's advantage  
  
First day on the job, and I was bored. I thought, "Man, if I wanted to find a place to work, I would found a job at a McDonalds." However, I heard the bell ringing, signaling the presence of a customer. I saw the tattoos, and I knew it was them. The Tread Sharks. The most notorious street racing gang in all of Japan. Their leader, a man who went by the name Lonewalker, said, "We're here to buy some parts for our cars." I said, "Sure, how much do you need?" DC, the second in command said, "We need three NOS tanks, three nitros, 24 racing wheels and six high performance exhausts." Simply put, we all knew who those guys were. Four guys who knew how to drive. I said, "Got it. Let me get Henry and tell him." Oh yeah, before I forget, Henry also works at the store with me. I explained, "Henry, the Tread Sharks are in the store. Get three NOS tanks, three nitros, 24 racing wheels and six high performance exhausts." Henry said, "Got it." He then worked the register, and said, "That'll come down to $1010." They paid, and left the shop. I said, "I still can't believe they'd visit the store." Henry replied back, "You're right, man. They're planning something big."  
  
5 days after – Saturday – 8 P.M. - 9th av.  
  
We forgot about the escapade at the shop after we closed up for the night, and met up with the Speed Tamers (AN: Our gang). Takato said, "We heard about your little meeting with the Tread Sharks." I replied back, "Man, they were just wanting to buy parts." However, our conversation was cut short, when I saw four euros, with the same designs of the tattoos on the members. Sure enough, they were the Tread Sharks. Oh yeah, the Tread Sharks race with Euros, while we race with A-Specs, Euros and J-Specs. I said, "What do you guys want from us?" FG said, "We're giving you a challenge. Two of us, vs. two of you. You name the race." I said, "That's all?" DC said, "Yeah. That's all. Name your race." I said, "Checkpoint race, and we throw in the pot." The rules were simple. The fastest one through all the checkpoints, won.  
  
I asked, to some random people, "Anyone who wants to represent us?" Takato came up and said, "I'm in. My bet's 250." Henry replied, "There's two. 250." I explained, "Don't forget, the max bet is 1600." Then I turned to the sharks, and said, "500." Lonewalker said, "That's 500, and your 3 reps. Now, here's who's representing us. DC's bet is 200, my bet is 200 as well, and FG's bet is 200 again. We all meet at 14th, and the checkpoints are at Ryoshi, West 45th, 16th, Stauntonuki, South and 53rd, and the last one's here."  
  
9 P.M – Ryoshi  
  
Ryan and Tim painted the line, and we all waited. While that happened, Rika went to Ryoshi, Jeri went to West 45th, Ryo went to 16th, Kazu went to Stauntonuki, Kenta went to South and 53rd, and Shawn went back to 9th. As soon as that happened, we heard a cell phone. It was Shawn, and he was talking to John.  
  
Shawn: Hey John, No police activity for miles, man. We're good to go.  
  
John: Thanks, man.  
  
The two hung up, and John said, "We're good to go! Ready?!" The cars revved up, and we got released the brakes, got the gears ready. We heard the go, and we were off! I made the trip to Ryoshi in the lead after 4 minutes, Takato was second, DC third, Henry fourth, Lonewalker 5th, and FG last. Then DC passed Takato after we hit West 45th, so it was him in second position, then Henry passed both of us at the third checkpoint, so it was him 1st, Takato 2nd, DC 3rd, me at 4th, Lonewalker 5th, and FG last. At the fourth checkpoint at Stauntonuki, DC passed both Henry and Takato, and I passed both of them too, leaving DC and me 1st and 2nd, while Takato was 3rd, Henry 4th, FG 5th and Lonewalker 6th. The fifth checkpoint at south and 53rd bought no changes, but at ninth, DC spun, but regained control of his car, as he won the race. I said, "You're pretty good with that here car." DC replied, "Hey, I am a Tread Shark. Anyway, here's 800, man. You deserved it." I said, "Thanks, man. But I get money from work. You take the full 1600." The celebration didn't last long, because Shawn heard the scanner blare out…  
  
Police Scanner: Attention all units, we've got street racers at 9th. Repeat: Street Racers at 9th.  
  
Shawn wasted no time, and screamed, "Cops, cops, cops, cops, cops! Let's go!" We were out of there, and the cops found nothing. Again. However, Shawn got caught, since his car misfired, and it was his turn to be in the cooler.  
  
  
  
Oh yeah, I forgot the disclaimer again. I don't own the Digimon characters, or any authors I have used. I do own Ryan, Tim, John, Shawn and myself. There. Don't forget to R&R! 


	5. The beginnings of a rivalry

SPEED AND TAMERS  
  
Chapter 5 – Rivalry  
  
Sunday – 1:45 A.M.– My place  
  
It didn't take long to find out that Shawn had been placed in the cooler. I asked, "Shawn got a one way trip to the cooler. Anybody coming with me? I could use the extra cash to bail him out." Oddly enough, no one answered. So I grabbed the $50,000, sprayed the license plates on my SLK, and roared out into the night. The trip wasn't without its flaws, however, when I saw two cars following me, and I saw the side of the cars had familiar decals. "No. It couldn't be." I thought. If it was, I was in trouble. But the two cars strangely turned at the next light, and I thought, "Why did they let me go?" I shrugged it off, and went to the prison.  
  
2:45 A.M. – Shinjuku Prison  
  
Again, I left the car, and I walked steadily to the office of the warden. I explained, "I'm here to post bail for Shawn Akins." The warden said, "You're one of those damn kids." I replied, "Man, I'm trying to do a favor for a friend." He didn't like it, but he told me, "O.K. Since you're one of his friends, come with me." We went through the bowels of the jail. When we reached his cell, the warden told Shawn, "You're free to go. Your friend posted bail. However, your license has been revoked for two years, and we've confiscated your equipment." He got out, and we followed the warden back to the main entrance. When Shawn got to my car, he said, "Man, am I glad to see you! The boys in blue took away my license for two years, not to mention confiscated my equipment!" I smiled, and replied back, "Hey, I'll order some new equipment for you."  
  
Monday – 11:45 A.M. – Shinjuku High School  
  
Takato, Henry and Me were eating lunch when we saw a huge crowd of kids in the courtyard. We went over to investigate the matter. We saw two kids fighting. I couldn't believe my eyes. The two that were fighting were Lonewalker and Ryan! I went in, and broke up the fight. However, Lonewalker hit me, and that's when I fought back. I then regained my common sense and broke up the fight. Takato held Ryan back while DC held back Lonewalker. The two were threatening one another. We bought them over to the principal's office, and told him of the story. He hated to do this, but he had to. He expelled both Ryan and Lonewalker. It would help, but it didn't. After school, Takato and me saw Rika getting hassled by two of the Tread Sharks, DC and LSR. That got us both mad, and we went to them, and Takato replied, "You better watch your backs. If you ever get near my girl again, you're going to regret it." LSR asked, "Who's going to make us?" Takato replied, "ML and me." DC said, "You're going to regret ever hearing about the Tread Sharks when we get through with you!" Takato and me got ready for a fight, and a fight did happen. Of course, it was a fair fist fight, and before we were outnumbered when the Sharks got 2 more of their members on our backs, Kazu and Kenta came up and evened the odds, and Tim came in and that caused the Sharks to run.  
  
Two days later– 3:45 P.M. – Racer's Advantage  
  
At work, I couldn't stop thinking about the fights and threats. Henry said, "ML, you're quiet today." I replied back, "The boss is giving me a hard time because of those fights that have been happening." Henry explained, "Just because you've had a few rough breaks with the Tread Sharks doesn't mean that you want to quit being a Speed Tamer." I smiled, and said, "Thanks. I don't usually give up easily, and I won't start now." However, I saw four familiar faces enter the building, they faces belonged to the Tread Sharks. I said, "How do I owe you the pleasure?" DC said, "We want to challenge you to a race." I said, "No can do. If you guys want to challenge us, here's the place you can do it." I showed them an advertisement for Race Mania. Race Mania was a racing tournament/race car show-off all in one. I explained the stipulations. "If a Speed Tamer and a Tread Shark make it to the final race, or if we meet in the Euro division, then I throw this into play. Whoever loses that, has to stop racing and go legit. Do we have a deal?" Lonewalker said, "Deal." We shook on it, and Henry replied, "Are you nuts? You're making a deal with the Devil and his demons! If we lose, we'll never race again!" I said, "Don't worry 'bout it."  
  
Friday – 9:45 P.M. – My place  
  
Henry and me arranged the meeting in advance, so every Speed Tamer member was there. I said, "The Tread Sharks have entered Race Mania. Anyone know what that means?" No one raised a hand. I explained, "As you all know, Race Mania is a drag tournament. There are four divisions: A-spec, Euro, J- Spec, and Classic. If a racer has multiple cars, and the majority of those cars is one of those, then he/she races under that class. For me, I'm racing under Euro. The races are all single-elimination. However, I've thrown in a little stipulation: If we lose the final race, or if anyone here possesses a Euro and loses the final race for the Euro division, we stop racing. If they lose, they stop racing. Anyone in?" Everyone raised a hand, and I said, "If you want to sign up, then you should do it right away. The tournament begins in 4 weeks."  
  
Monday – 5 P.M. – Racer's Advantage  
  
Henry and me were smiling from ear-to-ear again. The boss was off my back, that was one reason, but another reason was that all of us had signed up for Race Mania. I said, "This is our chance to show the Tread Sharks what we're made of." Henry replied, "You're right, M. We'll win."  
  
  
  
Next chapter – Things start to get ugly!  
  
Oh yeah, I don't own the Digimon concept, or characters, or any authors I have used. I own myself, and the original characters. By the way, sorry DC and Lonewalker! R&R! 


	6. The rivalry gets intense

SPEED AND TAMERS  
  
Chapter 6 – The Rivalry Gets Even More Intense  
  
2 Tuesdays later – 6:45 P.M. – Racer's Advantage  
  
"Just another day on the job." I thought. Even though Shawn had been hired as a stock boy, and put on the same shift has Henry, I was still bored, even though I had two people I knew to talk with. However, there wasn't much to say. Both Henry and me and the rest of the gang were signed up for Race Mania, which was scheduled to begin 2 weeks from tomorrow. However, I wasn't expecting today's events. I heard the bell open, and a hoarse voice said, "This is a hold-up!"  
  
Henry and Shawn immediately got down on the floor, and I immediately opened up the cash register. The robber said, "Throw the money in the bag, and you and your little friends won't get hurt." I saw that he had a gun, and I knew he wasn't kidding. I then threw all the money into the bag, and we were spared. After that, the robbers left, but not before they threw in a little gift as they left. Shawn saw something being thrown into the store. His eyes began to go wide as he saw what it was. It was a pipe bomb. He screamed out, "Henry! ML! Those guys threw in a pipe bomb! We'd better get out of here!"  
  
We ran for the exits to the store, and we got out in time before the explosion hit, starting a fire. The firefighters came, and Takato, Rika and Jeri came to what was left of the store. Takato explained, "We heard what happened, and we called the police. They'll be coming in a few minutes." Shawn then implied to me, "Hey, ML, the robbers' car had the license plate TSK 942. Put the TSK together, and you'd get…" I didn't want to hear the end of that sentence, so I asked Takato to give me an empty glass bottle. He said, "Uh, sure." I broke off the bottle's end, holding on to what was the neck, and I drove over to another side of town. The Tread Sharks' territory.  
  
Same day – 7:15 P.M. – Horopito Blvd.  
  
I saw the car that matched the description, and nearby, a warehouse. I smiled, and I said to myself, "This will be quick and painful for them." I got out, grabbed my gun and the broken bottle, and blasted the lock on the front door to bits. Then I opened the door, and saw them. The Tread Sharks, and with 5 new members, nonetheless! I whistled, and said, "Hey! Over here!" They saw me and even though they had guns, I didn't think, and as they came to rush me, I slashed the broken bottle, cutting, kicking, and punching whoever got in my way. When I saw the main four, who were Lonewalker, DC, FG, and LSR, I really lost it, and said, "Hey! You can pick a fight with my friends, you can wreck my car, that's fine! But NO one, robs and wrecks the place I work! NO ONE!" They came to rush me, but I was ready. I took out my gun, and hit the main gas line in the building. The place soon reeked with gas. Then I lit a match and walked in their direction, eyes blazing mad. Lonewalker said, "Man, he's serious! Retreat!" But it was too late. I threw the match, and made a mad dash for the exit. So did they. I made it out, so did the gang members, but one didn't quite make it. The match hit the gas, and soon the place was in flames. I made it out of there alive with the evidence, before the cops or fire crews got there, and before I heard the screams. I knew where I had to go, and it was to Takato's, where the gang were meeting.  
  
9:45 P.M. – Takato's Place  
  
The guys were in the living room, dancing, socializing, talking about racing, just plain camaraderie. I just slunk down onto a chair, exhausted from the rampage. Takato asked, "Man, ML, where you been? Last time I saw you, you were blazing the rubber on your tires, in a hurry to get someplace!" I replied back, "Takato, I don't want to talk about it." Shawn threw in his two cents: "I told him the license plate, and that's when he went vigilante." That was when I got the urge to tell the guys what happened. I explained the whole thing. Henry screamed angrily, "Even though you had to do it, that didn't mean you could go there, and possibly start a gang war! If you weren't Takato's pal, I could kick you out of the gang right now!" I fired back, "Listen Henry. Let's just get my car repainted, so that no one can ID it." Takato said, "He's right. If we repaint his car, then it'd be impossible for either the Tread Sharks or the cops to trace it. Hell, we could change his license plates." I smiled, since I knew that they gang would give me another chance. I drove over to the paint shop, and the car that had once been a brilliant silver, turned to a deep red. Also, the license plates were changed. No one would be able to recognize my car now. I paid the $1000 fee, and drove off. Instead of going back to Takato's, I immediately went back to my place. The place was still there, no fire. Just in case, I took out my gun, and went in.  
  
12:19 A.M. – My place  
  
I made a thorough check on all the rooms for anything odd. Living room: squat. Dining room: nothing. Kitchen: clean as a cat's mouth. Bathroom, nada. Bedroom, zip. Garage, no. Then the basement. All clear. Every room didn't show any signs of damage while I was gone. I immediately showered, washed up, and went to bed. I had a very restless sleep, half- afraid of a Tread Shark breaking in and setting my house on fire. Nothing happened.  
  
  
  
So, what did you think? Race Mania will come up eventually, so be patient! R&R!! 


	7. Paranoia

SPEED AND TAMERS  
  
Chapter 7 – Paranoia  
  
1 week after the incident - 5 P.M.  
  
Ever since the incident, I couldn't sleep or think straight. It felt as if I was traumatized for life because of the events. Takato and Henry all said it was paranoia. I thought it was just plain insomnia. So I went to go see a psychiatrist. We talked for a few hours, and it turned out Takato and Henry were both right. I was paranoid.  
  
Wednesday – 4:50 P.M. – 150 miles from town  
  
I was in the country, and in the SLK. It was only one day after the psychiatrist's appointment. However, I wanted to test if I was sane enough to drive. I breathed in and out, then I hit the ignition, and I was off. I hit 50 with no problem, and then decided to wait again to see if there was anything wrong. When I hit 110, I began to hallucinate, and I thought I saw a Tread Shark coming towards me. I swerved, but I hit air, and as a result, I went into the ditch. I thought, "What's wrong with me?" I grabbed my cell, and called a towing company. When they came, I called Takato, for a ride back. Then, the psychiatrist.  
  
Thursday – 1:43 P.M. – Shinjuku High School  
  
I made it to the locker with no incident, and I thought, "Looks like I'll survive the day with no members of the Tread Sharks on my back." Me and my big mouth. As soon as I gathered my stuff, I saw Lonewalker coming towards me. I thought, "Oh great. Just what I need." As soon as he came nearer, I said, "Hey, I don't have time for this." Lonewalker blocked my way to class, and he replied, "Listen, man. No one burns down our place and gets away with it." I asked, "What makes you think it's me?" He answered, "I saw your face. I think I'll kill you here and now." I decided, "Not here. We'll do it at Race Mania." He then allowed me to go to class.  
  
However, even when I got to class, I just couldn't concentrate. When the bell rang to signal end of the day, I walked with Takato and Henry to Takato's. However, my ears picked up a scream. We went back, and saw Rika and Jeri. Cornered by DC and LSR. That was when we had it. Apparently, they were a little busy too, as we saw a little bit of blood on both girls. Henry and Takato lost it at that point, and beat on both of them. Then I saw Lonewalker coming towards us. That was when I lost it, and beat on him. As soon as the three sharks had enough, we checked up on Jeri and Rika. The two had tears in their eyes, and Takato and Henry took them to Takato's, where they comforted them, and I went to a corner, and thought a little bit. Now I knew this was a rivalry.  
  
Friday – 3:30 P.M. – My place  
  
I was jamming away on my homework, and when I was almost done, I hit the fridge for a milk. After sipping it down, I heard the phone go. It was the body shop. The SLK was ready to be picked up. I arranged for the guy to drive it over there. After a few hours, the doorbell rang. I grabbed my gun, and looked in the peephole. It was the mechanic. He had the SLK ready. I said, "Thanks.", and paid the money.  
  
It was night, and we decided to practice for Race Mania. We put ourselves into pairs. Kazu vs. Kenta, Takato vs. Henry, Rika vs. Jeri, and me vs. Tim. We got through most of the guys before the cops showed up, but we were satisfied we got in the practice.  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
  
  
Next chapter – beginning of race mania! 


	8. Classic Tourney

SPEED AND TAMERS  
  
Chapter 8 - Classic Tourney  
  
Wednesday - Shinjuku Drag Strip - 3:15 P.M.  
  
The day we were all waiting for was here. Even though the Euros, the J- Spec and the A-Spec divisions wouldn't be on the next three days, we were all psyched up and happy to be there. I then started a quick head count. Everyone was all present and accounted for. We then entered the area marked "Showroom/Stage". The man in charge, Gary, began to lay down the format. "As you all know, the Race Mania tournament is marked in 4 divisions: Classic, Euro, A-Spec and J-Spec. There are 16 drivers in each division, and the top 8 go to the knockout round! In that round, it is single elimination, meaning if you lose, you're out." He then got to explain the rules. "The rules are, you may have two false starts. One more, and you're disqualified. There are no evasive maneuvers toward your opponent, as there are no divisors. Also, the use of turbos and or NOS is allowed. Any questions?" No one raised a hand. He then said, "All drivers registered in the classic division report to their respective garages."  
  
We went up into the grandstand, and Takato asked, "The Euro division is tomorrow. You sure you can drive?" I answered, "Yeah, I'm sure I can." Anyway, I knew that one of my friends from school, Andrew, was in this division, and he would be driving a 1966 Corvette. I then looked at the schedule for all of today's races. He would be racing in the second race. The first race was coming up in a few minutes. So I went down to the pits. Before I could get a foot in there, however, I heard someone say, "He's coming! Get out of here!" I knew that voice right then and there, and I went for the parking lot. There was my SLK. Vandalized. I knew who it was then and there, so I decided to call 911.  
  
The cops came in a few minutes, and I told them everything. The Tread Sharks were nearby, in the grandstand, so I lead them over, where the cops came up, and placed DC and Lonewalker under arrest. The first race would be on in a second, so I had time on my side. Peter and Logan, two of my friends, were going first. Peter won. As for the other races, Andrew won 10 of his, and lost 6. That meant he placed 7th, and that would mean he would face the second place driver, Kai.  
  
During the intermission, Henry asked, "Where were you?" I told Henry about my vandalized car, and he was shocked. He replied, shocked, "Your car got vandalized?" I said, "Yeah, and by the Tread Sharks nonetheless." Henry said, "How can you tell?" I said, "I heard Lonewalker's voice when I was heading to the pits." Takato said, "better get the car repainted." I said, "Gotcha." While we were talking, the cops came in, and one officer said, "The guilty parties have confessed to vandalizing your car, and they will be fined at least 300 Yen." I thanked the officer, and walked back towards the grandstand. We weren't paying attention to the first knockout race. I was paying attention to, however, the second race, in which Andrew on against Kai. After that, we didn't pay attention to the last 2 quarterfinal races. In the semifinals, however, Andrew got knocked out, and we saw someone named Chris win the classic title. He wouldn't have to wait very long, as he would be facing the champion of the Euro Division in the final four.  
  
We then left the drag strip, and went down to the convention center nearby for the show and shine. I spotted Andrew, and we talked for awhile. I said, "Mate, sorry about your not winning the classic title." He said, "Don't worry 'bout it. How's the SLK?" I told him about the whole vandalizing thing, and he was livid. I said, "I'm having it repainted tonight." He calmed down, and said, "Great." I then had a gander at all the cars, and walked out. I went to the paint shop, and had the car painted black. Then I went home.  
  
Same night - 10 P.M.  
  
There it was, still there, but I couldn't resist doing yet another background check. Garage, clean. Main floor, clean, basement, nada, living room, nothing, kitchen, nothing, bedroom, zero. Bathroom, zip. I then washed up, and went to bed, with my gun underneath my pillow. 


	9. Euro Tourney

SPEED AND TAMERS  
  
Chapter 9 - Euro Tourney  
  
Thursday - 5 A.M. - 150 miles outside town.  
  
I was inside the SLK, and I mentally counted to 3. When I reached 3, I turned the key, and I was off. I was racing against the clock in my head, and not to mention I needed some practice time. So far, in the last couple of days, I wasn't hallucinating or going nuts because of the feud between the gangs. I shifted gears without a problem, and I was racing as if nothing was going on. I pushed pedal to the metal, and I made my target in 5 minutes. Therefore, I topped the goal, and I felt great.  
  
I then went over to Takato's to have breakfast, and we talked over it. He asked, "So, today's your round, ML. You up for it?" I answered, "Yeah. I haven't been hallucinating or looking over my shoulder in a paranoid stupor." Takato smiled, and replied back, "Great. Hope you win it." I fired back, "Don't worry, I will win it." But deep down inside, I wasn't sure, since I knew that all the Tread Sharks were in the tourney as well, and I was the only Speed Tamer in the Euro division.  
  
Same Day - 10 A.M. - Psychiatrist's office  
  
I was sitting on the armchair in front of the psychiatrist, explaining about what had happened. He wrote down everything and said, "Mr. Lo, from what had happened during the last couple of days, you managed to get into trouble, and get yourself out." I relaxed, and he said, "However, even though you haven't been paranoid or you haven't had hallucinations since the days after the rampage, that doesn't mean that it will go away just like that." My face fell, and he explained, "Even though the paranoia and hallucinations have stopped, that doesn't mean that they will go away. They'll be back, but in short bursts of time." I nodded at this, and stood up. He said, "Hey, M." I turned, and asked, "Yeah?" He just said, "Good luck at Race Mania today." I winked, and ran out the door. After the appointment, I went to a McDonald's to get some lunch. After that, I immediately went to the drag strip.  
  
Same day - 3:10 P.M. - Shinjuku Drag Strip  
  
I sat in the garage, waiting for my turn. In my first Race, I'd be up against DC. He was no pushover, since I knew he had a BMW Z8. Very fast. When I heard my name, I put on my helmet and drove over to the starting line. I then waited for the lights to go. First, I released the NOS valves, turned on my computer, and got ready. DC did the same thing. The lights turned on, and we readied the gear shifters. As soon as the light turned green, I immediately shifted to first gear, and was off. When I was in speed, second gear. Then I saw, the words, "First stage - Complete." I pushed the button to activate the first NOS chamber. My car went faster. The finish line was just about near, and I pushed pedal to metal, and made it first. I braked, and I panted. Adrenaline was surging through my veins like heroin though the neurotransmitters.  
  
After that first race, things went like a blur. I beat LSR, then FG was no match for me. I lost two races after that, one to Lonewalker, and the other in which I spun out. After that race, I immediately took the time to repair my car with a little help from Shawn. After that, I won all my next races, sealing up third. My first competitor was LSR. All it took was my first NOS chamber to be activated, and I got through to the semis. After that, Keith had been defeated by me as well. In the other semi, from which we watched from the pits, DC won against Lonewalker, via a photo finish that showed DC in front by a few milliseconds.  
  
Now this was it. The final race was set. Me vs. DC for the right to be the Euro driver in the final four. Same as my first race. Before I went to the starting line, Takato, Henry, Kazu, Kenta and Ryo wished me luck. Jeri and Rika, well, they just gave me a friendly kiss on the cheek. I then hopped into the SLK for what just might be the last time. I then drove to the start line. DC was there, and I made the starting adjustments. Ready. I then placed my hand on the shifter, and waited for the lights. As soon as they reached green, we were off. It was a close race, but I hit the NOS and I was off. I had the win locked up. However, it happened. One second I wanted to have back. I thought I saw DC's car coming towards mine, and I then turned in his direction, and the official saw it. As soon as I crossed the line, I was disqualified. It was all a hallucination. The psychiatrist was right. It would come back. I then felt tears coming down my eyes. DC said, "You did great." We shook, and I said, "Listen up. I'm counting on the others to win the J-Spec, and Rika to win the A-Spec. If one of them wins, you have to face that Speed Tamer in the finals, unless if Chris beats you in your race, but if you and a Speed Tamer meet in the final race to decide the championship, then, remember our wager." He remembered.  
  
At the show and shine, I couldn't hold back the tears, and I was crying like heck. It was my hallucination that cost me a victory, and a chance to get rid of the Tread Sharks once and for all. Henry said, "It wasn't your fault. Your mental state got in the way." I said, "You're right, man. Hope you and the rest of the guys do good in the J-spec." I drove away, knowing that even though I didn't win, I had my friends.  
  
Next time - The J-Spec round 


	10. J-Spec Round

SPEED AND TAMERS  
  
Chapter 10 - The J-Spec Round  
  
Friday - 10 A.M. - Shinjuku Drag Strip - Pits  
  
We were all assembled in the pits and were waiting for the call to begin the round. As we all knew, this was the round in which the majority of the gang had entered in, so we had an advantage. If one got knocked out, another person would have a chance to win the tourney. I remembered who had signed up for the round. Takato, Kazu, Kenta, and Ryo. However, Ryan, Tim and Shawn were all our mechanics crew. We were all ready for the round, and while Rika, Jeri, Henry and myself went up into the grandstands, Takato and Kazu got their cars ready: they were the first match-up.  
  
Both cars made it to the start line ok, and waited for the light to turn green. As soon as that happened, Takato and Kazu hit the gas and both were off. In 50 meters, Kazu had the lead. But when both cars hit 90 meters, Kazu spun out, and Takato hit the NOS button, and made it first. Takato won. The second race was Ryo and Kenta. Ryo won that race. The third race, was Ryo vs. Takato. Takato won that race. Kenta won his next race against Kazu. Twelve races later, the standings were up.  
  
In first place, Takato was a perfect 16-0. Ryo won second place with a 15- 1 record. Kenta won third place with a 14-2 record, and Kazu had a 13-3 record. All four of our guys made it to the knockout round. We met at the garage, and we had 5 minutes to get the cars ready and commiserate. Then, I heard a voice say, "You think he'll know?" Another voice said, "He won't know a thing." I then realized someone was going to vandalize my car, or worse, blow it up. I then dragged Ryan, Tim and Shawn over to where I was. I told them, "Guys, someone may be putting a bomb in my car. You guys have to guard my car after the first race." Tim told me, "It's a done deal." He went out to the parking lot, and saw a license plate. The first few letters? TSK. The TSK meaning "Tread Shark". He ran back, and told me, "ML! The Tread Sharks. They're planning to put a bomb in your car." I nodded, and gave Tim my cell. He immediately called 911, and said, "We may have a theft and a car bomb plot in progress."  
  
The 1st race was then on. Takato won the first race, as expected. Ryo won the second race, and Kenta won the third race. Kazu won the fourth race. So now, the semi-finals were set. Takato vs. Ryo, Kenta vs. Kazu. Takato won against Ryo, and said after, "Nice race, Ryo." Ryo replied back, "I'll get you next time." Kazu won against Kenta. So it was Takato vs. Kazu. Again. Takato and Kazu made it to the line. After the two guys made it to the line, and the lights were on, Takato and Kazu went as fast as they could. Takato and Kazu then used the 1st NOS stage. When they made it to 50 meters, Takato made a pass, and Kazu immediately went for the NOS chamber. But Takato replied back for the NOS chamber as well. When the finish came up, Takato made a beeline. Takato won that race, and would be in the final four. After the A-Spec round, he would find out who would he face.  
  
At the convention center where the show and shine was taking place, we were commiserating. We were all looking for the next couple of days, in which the final four and championship would be decided. We then went out into the parking lot. I went into the car, and hit the ignition. It was then I saw these little flames. I watched this movie, "Casino", and I remembered this scene, in which the main character encountered a car bomb, so I opened the door, and rolled on the ground. Ryan saw it, and he ran to my side. After that, the bomb went off. I then thought, "Oh boy. I'd be dead if I stayed in." Ryan then gave me a ride home. I then thought, "The Tread Sharks. They haven't forgot the rampage." I then slept. Yet again, with a gun under my pillow. I hoped Takato would win the final.  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
Next Chapter - The A-Spec round 


	11. A-Spec Round

SPEED AND TAMERS  
  
Chapter 11 - The A-Spec Round  
  
Saturday - 12 P.M. - Shinjuku Drag Strip  
  
Once again, we were in the garage, and I was there. Only this time, I was a little bit late arriving. Probably because I didn't have enough sleep the night before. After all, I was the victim of a car bombing. Henry and Takato had all told me, "ML, you've really got to call the cops after this." I kept telling them, "Guys, listen, I'll call the cops after the Race Mania thing all boils down." They nodded. I then said, mentally, "Rika and Henry are racing today." That left Takato, Ryo, Kazu, Kenta, and myself up in the stands.  
  
We then went up into the stands, and waited for the first race. Rika would be racing against this guy named Dwight. Takato and me were hoping she would win. The two cars reached the line, and waited for the lights to go up. The top lights went up, and then the yellows, and finally, the green light. Rika had one fast start, and made it to the finish first in a matter of minutes. Her first win. Henry won his first race as well. The second race was against each other. Henry won that race. After that race, I had a feeling that those two would meet in the final race, and Rika would win.  
  
Rika stormed through her next opponents and made it into second place. Henry made it into fourth. Rika won her first knockout race, as did Henry. Rika also won her second race, and so did Henry. Both won their third race. Then, there were the finals. Just like I predicted. On the strip, Rika and Henry made it to the line, and the two waited for the lights. They placed their hands on their shifters, and placed it on neutral. After the yellow lights hit, they grabbed the shifters and waited. After the green lights hit, the two hit the first gear, and were off.  
  
When they hit 10 meters, they went into second gear. But in 30, Rika saw the words, "NOS stage 1 complete" She said to herself, and Henry, "See ya." She hit the button, and sped her way to the finish. So, it would be Chris vs. DC for the classic vs. euro, and Takato vs. Rika for the J-spec vs. A-spec. It wouldn't be tomorrow, so we decided to spend the first part of the day fixing up Rika's and Takato's cars. After that, we would immediately go into the show and shine with the cars, then tomorrow, we would be ready for the final four.  
  
Next Chapter - The Final Four 


	12. Final Four (Fates Decided)

SPEED AND TAMERS  
  
Chapter 12 - The Final Four  
  
Sunday - Takato's house - 10 A.M.  
  
Takato and me were busy that day. I said, "Man, I can hardly believe it. You facing your girlfriend for a spot in the finals!" He chuckled a bit, and replied. "Even I can't believe it. Who would've thought that Rika, who didn't like racing in the first place, would be up to this point?" I said, "Not me." Henry and Ryo then came up to Takato and Ryo asked, "Hey Takato. You think you can win your race against Rika?" Takato, feeling cocky, answered, "Yeah." Henry then put in his two cents. "Care to make a wager on that?" Takato replied, "What are the terms?" Henry answered, "If Rika wins the race, you'll have to make the gang, including me, breakfast the next day." Takato smiled, and said, "Hmm. I like that. But, if I win, you're going have to make breakfast for the gang." Henry replied, "'k. It's a bet." The two shook on it.  
  
Rika and Jeri must've overheard, and asked, "You guys are betting on the race?" I answered, "Yeah. Only it's not money. It's someone having to make us breakfast the following day." Jeri put in her two cents. "Better call the fire department. I hear both Takato and Henry are the two worst cooks in Japan." I laughed uneasily. Ryan, Tim and Sean came in, and Ryan replied, "Hey, I thought we scheduled a repair job today, not a gab session!" I got out of my place, and went over to where the three boys were. "So, what's up with their cars?" Sean answered, "From both races, they had some wear and tear. I've got the parts in my car. Otherwise, we'll need to wash both their cars." I ran back in the house, and told both Takato and Rika while Sean and Ryan got to work. The rest of the gang went outside and checked out how the boys were doing.  
  
Takato asked Sean about his NOS, and Sean replied, "Nothing is wrong with your NOS, but you could get a refill." Henry drove Takato over to a performance parts store, where we got a new NOS tank for both cars. The two got back, and replaced the old NOS tanks with new ones for both cars. After all the necessary repair work, we washed up both cars and polished the bodies. They looked like new in just a few minutes, and just in time too; it was almost time for the last show and shine!  
  
1 P.M. - Convention center @ Shinjuku Drag Strip  
  
When we got there, every car that had entered the tourney (Almost every car, except the SLK, which had been blown up) was shown. Some members of the gang went to have a look at the cars, and some guys stayed where our cars were. Some of our friends from school even shown up to the center. We talked about what was going on. Of course, some belonged to racing gangs, others didn't. They just wanted a view of the cars.  
  
While at the center, we were all talking about who was going to win the two final four races, and the final. Of course, Henry and Takato had to keep in mind their little "wager". The final four was tomorrow, in which the fate of one gang may rest within a final race. We walked out thinking, "Tomorrow may be the last time we race." We were all somber, but we all had the feeling we would walk out winners.  
  
Monday - 12 Noon - Shinjuku Drag Strip  
  
Well, this was it. The final four. If we didn't win, we would never race again. I then mentally reminded myself who was racing against whom. First race, DC against Chris, and the second race was Takato against Rika. After that, the race for 3rd, meaning the losers of both races would still race, only they would race for third, and the loser would get a well deserved pat on the back. Then there was the final. I hoped that either Takato or Rika would make it, but I knew that one would, the other would race for third.  
  
But first, it was DC vs. Chris. Euro vs. Classic. Shawn, Tim, Ryan, Rika, Takato and myself watched from the pits, while the rest watched from the stands. The two drivers waited for the lights to hit. The four shoulder lights hit, then the yellows, then finally the green! Both cars sped out and wheeled as fast as they could out of the start. Chris had the lead for most of the race, but DC managed to pull up a win via the first NOS chamber in his car. Meaning that he would face either Rika or Takato.  
  
In the pits, Rika and Takato looked at the racers and Rika said, "So, we're up." Takato said, "yep." The two went to their respective cars, and drove to the start line. The two cars idled, and the lights came on. The shoulders first, then the three yellows, and finally, the green. The two were off. Rika got the lead the first 20 meters, But Takato grabbed the lead when he activated his NOS and he had the lead for the next 30 meters. But Rika won when she activated her own NOS system, grabbing the lead for the last 50 meters.  
  
After that, when Takato saw his name under the word "loss", he slumped his shoulders, and thought, "Great. Looks like I'll have to make breakfast for the gang tomorrow." Rika saw him, and got out of her car. She said, "Well, looks like you've been bested by your own girlfriend." Takato said, "Yep, I have." Rika replied back, snaking her arms around Takato's neck, "Here's a little consolation prize." Takato, knowing what it was, snaked his arms around Rika's waist, got close, and Rika kissed him on the lips slowly. When they let go, Takato said, "Good luck in the final." Rika said, "Good luck in the consolation round." The two went back into their respective cars, and drove back to the pits.  
  
Meanwhile, I saw DC, and said, "looks like you're meeting Nonaka in the finals." DC said, "Yep, looks like it." I then replied, "You remember our little bet." He said, "I know. You won't be racing again when I'm done with Ms. Nonaka." I fired back, "We'll see about that, shark." There was going to be a fight until Takato saw it, and broke us up. We then went back into different garages. I then heard, "Next up, the consolation race between Takato Matsuki and Chris Clark!" I then told Takato, "You're up." He then went to his car, and drove to the start. Both cars made it to the start, and the lights came on. As soon as the green hit, Takato speed off, and he kept the lead, not needing to use his NOS, therefore, he locked up third.  
  
Now, this was it. DC/Rika for the $10 000 prize. But not only that, there was also one more thing at stake. That of a gang's livelihood. Rika, of course, was driving the corvette she first started out with, while DC was driving a Z8. The two idled there, and then came the lights. Hoping this wasn't lights out. DC grabbed the lead for 20 meters, and then Rika hit the NOS, and she took the lead, and stayed there. Meaning that she won the tournament, the money, and our livelihood back. DC came up, and I saw him. I said, "Looks like you're stuck to legal racing for the rest of your natural lives." DC said, "I know." I extended my hand and suggested, "Truce?" DC said, "Yeah. Truce." We then went our separate ways. The Tread Sharks' time was up. The time and day belonged to one gang. That gang was The Speed Tamers.  
  
END  
  
============================================================================ =================================  
  
Finally, it's over! R&R! 


End file.
